Due to the continual growth of wireless internet, there is a high demand for high data rate wireless transmission. Recently, to meet this demand, OFDM systems such as described in Richard Van Nee and Ramjee Prasad, OFDM for Wireless Multimedia Communications, Artech House, Boston-London, 2000 have been widely researched and developed in the IEEE standards IEEE 802.11a, Supplement to IEEE standard for Information Technology, Part-11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PRY) specifications, Sep. 16, 1999, and IEEE 802.16-REVd/D5-2004, Draft IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area networks, Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed Broadband Wireless Access Systems, May 2004. On the forward-link, these standards provide efficient solutions for high data rate transmission, using reported carrier-to-interference ratio (CIR) information to select proper adaptive modulation coding (AMC) and active mobile stations.